


隔夜茶

by PIKA1225



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 无解等边三角题





	隔夜茶

#

18:32分，黄仁俊得以从绵密的雨中挣脱，踏上回学校的最后一班公交车。郊区大学的坏处之一，往返市区只有一趟直达公交车，且时间要超过一个小时。

最近逐渐变凉的天气让他有些如临大敌，出去参加社团活动还要添一把不知道什么时候老妈偷偷给他塞到柜子里的晴雨两用大花伞，又重又笨，打开伞面是完全不符合他美术生审美的艳粉色火烈鸟。

上车了。他熟练的去找倒数第三排靠窗的座位，每次从社团教室回来坐这个点的车都没什么人，占据这个位置让他舒心很多，可以随意开关窗户，不用担心晕车时他身旁新鲜空气的浓度，然而现在阴雨连绵，皱着眉头去翻包里的糖块，却只剩下一捧糖纸和一张纸条，纸条上面滑稽的写着“吃光了你的糖，我就是你的人了”，字迹一目了然出自他的室友李东赫。

“……”无聊。黄仁俊作罢，把纸条右下角李东赫画的小熊折来折去，最后索性掏出笔来在背面画画，脑子里全是李东赫抢他零食吃时得意又好笑的小表情，想着回去之后一定要把便签还给他，顺便多讹他两包糖。

“不好意思，请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

身旁好像有人来了，带着雨水淋过的潮湿和泥土的气味，一点点祖玛珑香水的味道传来。黄仁俊偏头去看，轻声应过之后匆匆打量了一下那人，是个侧脸很帅的金发男生，鼻子高挺得像是欧洲人。

注意到他戴着耳机望向窗外，脸色不太好看，那男生翻动书包的动作加快，在手机屏幕上显示的通话界面接通前一秒钟插上了耳机，不知道是不是错觉，黄仁俊好像听见他长长的舒了一口气。

“啊，我坐上车了……笑什么，有座，还得一个小时才到呢，别急。”

黄仁俊耳朵里放着迷迷蒙蒙的蒸汽波，却感觉身旁男生打电话的声音格外的吵，那男生话语里带着笑意，估计是女朋友之类的吧。

“同学？”

他被身旁人碰了碰，见他没挂电话，黄仁俊有些疑问，那男生抱歉的笑笑，眼睛很可爱的弯成两道弯，“请问去美院是在终点下车吗？”

他点点头，“下了车走几百米就到了。”

男生点点头，笑着说了声谢谢，转头跟电话里的人说着“我旁边的同学好像知道怎么走，先不用你来接。”

“你要去美院吗？”黄仁俊想了想还是开口，“一起吧，我是美院的。”

“那就拜托你了同学，”男生挂掉电话，仍然笑得可爱。

男生跟他下了车，知道他是美院的之后做了自我介绍，说自己是另一个市区的体校的学生，叫李帝努。

“啊，”黄仁俊抬头去看，男生笑得仍然可爱，举着伞看向他，期待着他说什么话的样子像只大狗狗，“我知道你，罗渽民的男朋友。”

那边李帝努睁大眼睛，“你认识罗渽民？”

空气安静了几秒，黄仁俊听到李帝努的声音又传来了，“你是…黄仁俊？”

#

李帝努和罗渽民，常年活跃在C省大学生论坛的传说级情侣，俩人的CP楼嚣张到霸占热帖TOP1三个月，不在同一个学校，帖子里却常常照片视频糖点不断，比橡皮糖还黏，比葡萄糖还甜。

黄仁俊知道这个帖子也不过是两周前，那时候他刚狠下心删除罗渽民的联系方式，翻到这个帖子时突然有些后悔，心血来潮的想看看他跟李帝努的那些甜蜜瞬间如何在三个月的时间内完美避过他。

这么说吧，他跟罗渽民只好了三个月。直到两周前，黄仁俊还以为是他大义凛然甩了罗渽民，结果回过头发现，那厮跟别人整整好了五年，他只是罗渽民跟别人五年的感情中一个小小的石子，不仅惊不起波浪，一旦被人知道，还会暴露他这颗小石子在这段感情中尴尬而多余的身份。

最开始这些黄仁俊完全不知情，在他眼里，他跟罗渽民的开始顺理成章，跟他表白之后在一起，约会牵手接吻上床，又吵架分手，比炮友还炮友，比儿戏更儿戏。

可李帝努这个正宫原配怎么会知道他？黄仁俊此时并没注意，他抓着那把花伞的手已经泛白，刘海好久没剪了留得很厚，低下头的时候垂下来挡住脸，完全看不到别人的眼神，就好像别人就不会注意到他的表情。

“仁俊？你怎么了？”

李帝努伸手过来，那双手白皙且骨节分明，手腕上戴着个黑色的iwatch，跟罗渽民的白色估计是情侣款，他抬头笑笑应付过说没事，另一边悄悄垂手，遮住手腕上还没摘下去的DW手镯，可笑的是，跟罗渽民也是情侣款。

他不知道怎么形容此刻的心情，于是故作开心的跟李帝努介绍校园风景，后来一想他们难道还没在学校里见过？想着想着，就又不知道说到哪里去了，停住话头，黄仁俊看向站住不动的李帝努，仍旧把眼睛笑成了月亮弯看着他。

“我没来过渽民的学校，以前都是他来我们学校找我。”

李帝努看黄仁俊表情还是懵的，笑了笑给他解释，“刚才你自己说的，问我和渽民难道没有在学校里见过。”

黄仁俊呆若木鸡，脸腾地一下烧起来，尴尬的拿雨伞挡住李帝努投过来的灼热视线，笑了两声不知道该怎么继续聊下去。

“你跟渽民是同班同学吗？”

黄仁俊心突地一下，“啊…他是传媒，我是学油画的。”

“学油画？感觉很厉害，好像比我们体校轻松多了。”

“可能是吧……每天除了画画就是画画。”黄仁俊百无聊赖，低头跟前任的现任有一搭没一搭的聊着，雨好像停了，李帝努提醒他把伞收起来，然后抬头下一秒就看到了罗渽民。

在图书馆前面的小广场上，不远处那盏路灯下，三个月以来黄仁俊和罗渽民没少在那接吻，现在那个招摇撞骗的黄头发鹦鹉正被李帝努抱得脸都埋在人家脖子里，完全没有注意身后当雷锋的他，那只曾经戴过跟他情侣镯子的手此时紧紧抓着李帝努后腰露出来的衬衫，皱起来一块看得他难受。

黄仁俊看了一小会就走了，吸吸鼻子回过身没忘了把镯子摘下来扔了，走到食堂门口才反应过来，那骗人感情的渣男鹦鹉居然从开始到现在甚至连型号都跟他是一样的。

#

“仁俊？”李东赫从床上坐起来目瞪口呆的看着黄仁俊，瘦小的落汤鸡可怜的坐在椅子上擦头发，背影在他这个角度看上去极其可怜。

李东赫把手机摄像头对准桌子前的黄仁俊，“天啊马克哥，你看仁俊，为什么带了伞还会被雨浇湿，瘦弱的背影看上去好可怜呜呜……”

黄仁俊听了窝火，“那只是因为风大，打伞没用，衣服全都湿了。还有我才不可怜……”

李东赫索性挂了他男朋友的电话，夺过毛巾给黄仁俊擦头发，“知道吗儿子，就连李马克都没有的待遇，我把第一次给你了，你要好好珍惜我啊。”

黄仁俊心不在焉的扣扣手指头答应，“东赫，跟你说件事。”

“什么事？你见到罗渽民了？”

“…………”真不愧是李东赫，黄仁俊想，“不算吧，我回来的时候在公交车上见到李帝努了。”

“然后我就带李帝努到了我们学校，然后就见到了罗渽民。”

李东赫好像没听明白，拍了一下黄仁俊的脑袋瓜，“说明白点，李帝努谁啊？”

黄仁俊愣了，他真的以为全世界只他不知道罗渽民跟李帝努恩爱五年，还在想改天怎么跟李东赫解释这件事，还在纳闷为什么李东赫不质疑他跟罗渽民的恋情。真不愧是室友，一起被蒙在鼓里。

于是他给李东赫看了帖子，然后讲了来龙去脉，下一秒李东赫就抄起电话作势就要打给李马克问他室友罗渽民的电话，扬言要问候他全家。

“傻啊，”黄仁俊被李东赫气笑了，“搞清楚，我才是第三者。”

好像还在下雨，黄仁俊低头看手机，听着窗外闷闷的传来两下打雷声，李东赫不知道站在那干嘛，他也不敢抬头去看他的表情，索性就刷新了两下帖子，看见有人匿名更新了一张照片。

路灯下李帝努和罗渽民抱得很紧，角落里有一道模糊得不能再模糊的粉色，如果不是放大去看，黄仁俊自己都不会认出来那是他妈妈给他塞的那把滑稽的伞。

像极了这个场景里滑稽的他，莫名其妙的存在，又莫名其妙的被遗忘。

#

当黄仁俊找不到任何自我价值的时候，总会创作出一些乱七八糟的东西。又是阴雨天，在画室待了一下午，用乱七八糟颜料在纸上堆叠，看上去蛮有层次，实际上不过是乱涂罢了。

那天过后他又见了两次李帝努，都是在食堂。临近期末实习周大家在路上都是低头顾不上打招呼，尤其到了梅雨季更是令人心烦，好不容易被李东赫拽出来吃饭，居然在楼梯口碰见他们情侣俩。

说实在的，李帝努在他们学校被他偶遇的概率真的越来越高了，不禁让人怀疑是不是罗渽民扔了他这个包袱，逐渐放开膀子秀恩爱，头一次碰上他俩是在食堂楼梯下面的角落里抱抱，李帝努高大的肩膀挡住了罗渽民的脸，不过离老远就听见罗渽民特有的撒娇时腻乎乎的声音，胳膊搭在人脖子上，有伤风化。

第二次也是刚才，黄仁俊从画室出来，在综合楼门口就看到李帝努背个书包打电话，他出来得急拎着画板和工具箱，手上斑驳的颜料还没洗干净，好巧不巧扭头被李帝努看到了。

“仁俊！你知道一食堂怎么走吗！”

李帝努晃晃手机，“渽民喊我去一食堂找他，但我找不到路了。”

黄仁俊低头看看手上的颜料，狼狈且尴尬，认命的叹了口气，“走吧。”

所以也没问为什么，也不想去追究这件事，黄仁俊一路狂奔把人带到食堂，打算走掉时不可思议的，居然被门口站着的罗渽民叫住了。

“仁俊！不介意的话，一起吃吧？”

黄仁俊带着满脸的不可思议回头看罗渽民，他却堪堪把黏腻的眼神从李帝努身上挪开，对他挑了挑眉，看不懂什么表情，但是胳膊肘杵了下李帝努，让他帮着拿画板。

“走吧～正好给我讲讲你们怎么认识的，渽民说和仁俊非常合得来呢？”

李帝努腿长，拿着他的画板先一步跨进门，黄仁俊不得不跟上，慢了一步在罗渽民后面懵头懵脑的走，终于忍不了拽住罗渽民的衣服低声质问。

“怎么？”罗渽民侧过脸看黄仁俊，脚步没停，“仁俊不饿吗？”

他盯着罗渽民那一脸灿烂的假笑，回想起他们俩交往的时候有无数次看到这种笑容，他天真的以为这男人真的喜欢他，真的对他全世界最最爱，现在回头看，罗渽民的最最爱好像是世界上最廉价的东西。

“嗯？渽民不跟我坐一起吗？”

坐下的时候就已经很尴尬了，黄仁俊抱着工具箱，无奈只能放到全是稀稀拉拉雨水的地上，抬头满满的人在档口排队，乌泱泱的一眼望过去就头疼。

“哈！我跟仁俊坐一起，先一起去打饭吧，仁俊尼～”

黄仁俊躲了躲罗渽民的脸，近到气息都喷到了他脖子里，一站起来就落荒而逃似的往人群里冲，罗渽民手长，揪住黄仁俊的领子往人少的队伍里走。

“放开！你没完了？”

黄仁俊看了一眼，发现罗渽民根本没事人似的笑眯眯看着他，“仁俊尼有话对我说？”

有，很多，比如为什么不告诉我我做了三个月的小三，为什么吵架说分手那么爽快的答应，为什么给我那么廉价的爱意……一文不值。

千言万语，汇成一个白眼，黄仁俊张了张嘴没说出口，“跟你没什么好说的。”

罗渽民作势要捏他后脖颈垂着的那几绺头发，被黄仁俊躲开了，“干嘛，别动手动脚。”

好像还委屈他了似的，罗渽民扁扁嘴，黄仁俊又想起来之前跟这人闹矛盾的时候也是，意见一不统一了，罗渽民就疯狂黏人委屈撒娇，那时候黄仁俊说“干嘛”也是甜蜜的，现在只剩冷言冷语。

但是说来也奇怪，明明整件事里突兀的是他，罗渽民却不仅没有丝毫要解释迹象，还表现得像他吃亏了一样，明明好好的说了分手，为什么还要纠纠缠缠的呢……

所以这个时候啊，黄仁俊才发现，他真的一点都不懂罗渽民这个人。

_#

下定决心跟罗渽民表白之前，黄仁俊只暗恋了他三个星期。李东赫听了他的表白计划都要惊掉下巴，只喜欢三个月就要在一起，再草率也没有他这样的。

于是黄仁俊为了显得不那么草率一点，专门去美院论坛里置顶的校草贴里搜罗了各种罗渽民的小怪癖小爱好，发现这人是个奇怪的极端主义，全糖奶茶和8shots美式，把香菜当主食的恶魔居然可怕的长了天使的脸庞。

“你也真的很奇怪啊，会喜欢这种魔鬼，都奇奇怪怪的吧。”李东赫在旁边吐槽。

都奇奇怪怪？也好，更配。黄仁俊是这么想的。

罗渽民在学校是刚一踏入大门，立马就有人要电话号码的存在，偷心盗贼露出招牌小甜心笑容，黄仁俊这棵铁树也免不了开花，于是又是一个操场上隔着好几个连，一个人遥远的望着另一个人，热烈又默默暗恋着的恶俗大学生爱情故事。

铁树仁俊的记忆里，告白的那天罗渽民好像跟他同一节历史课，他坐在后排谁都看不到的地方，但是因为他的存在那个位置变得格外闪闪发光，老师“下课”两个字说出口，他立马抄起书和手机，打开微信二维码递到罗渽民鼻子下面，头像是白色的小精灵姆明。

“加个微信吧，我黄仁俊。”

罗渽民疑惑的抬头，但笑得依旧很小甜心，很偷心盗贼，从容的掏出手机扫码，然后扬长而去。

黄仁俊最开始真的什么都不懂，为了追他，人生第一次喝咖啡就是8shots，买了两杯给人送到机房的时候才被告知他早就“换了口味正在适应2shots”，然后下午两点黄仁俊自己一个人喝了16个shot的冰美。

又或者约他吃饭，吃的什么火锅烧烤，香菜点了好几盘，全部下在锅里满满香菜的味道，等人到了又被告知“最近口腔溃疡吃不了太重的口味”，自己又生吞了几根香菜，就着啤酒咽下去，但是食欲和情绪通通被吐出了他的胃。

罗渽民在论坛里成了钓人胃口的小妖精，但是没人知道黄仁俊在鱼塘里是可怜的小泥鳅，小蚯蚓，小诱饵，钓出了小鱼小虾，也在钩子上碰见了个深海鱼雷李帝努。

黄仁俊第一次给罗渽民口，在阶梯教室，那个闪闪发光的位置上，周围都是罗老师的野狼倾慕者。黄仁俊的头被罗渽民的衣服蒙住，历史老师在讲台上面滔滔不绝，他在罗渽民的下面对着他的家伙也滔滔不绝，给他深喉，更像是讨好，说着“上我吧”。

然后罗渽民就上了他，在厕所，污渍残留的墙壁上，被人掐着细腰，给渣男葬送了可怜的第一次，内射，用完就跑。

有时候也想罗渽民是不是真的没有情感，上完了他屁股肿了几天，再见就是在食堂，罗渽民跟他的顶头上司部长一起吃饭，看见他招呼也不打，倒是住对面寝室打过招呼的部长让他过来一起吃，坐在罗渽民的对面，感受了一下对方的脚在自己裤脚底下摩挲脚踝的触感。

倒是也有笑容相处的时候，比如事情逐渐被罗渽民的室友李马克知道，并被黄仁俊的室友李马克的男朋友李东赫知道后，罗渽民就偏爱当着他们的面揪他总留长的那撮后颈发，腻乎乎的说“仁俊尼”，气息一个劲的往衣领里钻，柔软的发丝勾在一起，足够甜蜜。

为什么分手？受够了的时候，就说了再见，经历过每对情侣该经历的，但是或许在罗渽民看来他们一直没开始，也没结束，就那样偶尔见面假象恩爱一厢情愿，上床，互不打扰的恋爱，从头到尾的单相思。

都奇奇怪怪，人和恋爱都是。

#

有很长一段时间黄仁俊就没法面对各地的公厕，因为有污渍的隔板让他回想起被内射和掐腰进入的疼痛，罗渽民的手指在他腰侧留下疼痛的痕迹，人倒是走得干脆，黄仁俊在那之后学会了去酒吧，就像那时候学会了喝超浓冰美式一样。

所以在食堂跟罗渽民李帝努两人闹剧过后，黄仁俊拉着李东赫出来喝酒，可怜了小熊东赫没体会过这种悲伤气氛，天真的陪人喝了几杯，被李马克风风火火的接走，但是没有管在厕所吐得昏天暗地的黄仁俊，扶着遍布斑驳污渍的厕所隔板，脑袋嗡嗡，掏出手机想打电话，好像是手指不听话了，打给了李帝努。

大狗狗李帝努是挂了电话立马赶来的，手臂上挂着自己的外套，肩宽有黄仁俊的一倍大，李帝努用大衣罩住他眼里的小可怜，在门口迎着寒风打车，黄仁俊蹭着李帝努的胳膊，小手攀着体育生的肌肉块，脸凑过去狠狠地咬在人的嘴上。

“这张嘴，亲过罗渽民吧？”

“狗狗…罗渽民好亲吗？我跟他做爱他都不亲我哦，伸不进去舌头的哦…李帝努，李帝努？你亲我吧，我比罗渽民好亲很多的哦？”

李帝努笑出声了，但是没回吻过去，手在黄仁俊腰上紧了紧，好像想让他的小可怜攀得更紧一些，在寒风里让嘴唇上黄仁俊的味道干涩消散。

大狗狗和小可怜的偷腥在罗渽民眼皮子底下展开了，猝不及防，因为某人不知道是不是故意的按错电话。床上的人换了，但是比之前一个更甜蜜，因为有对方的唇舌津液，有温柔的抚摸，有可爱的眯眯眼笑容，摸得到，跟初次见到大狗狗的那场雨里一模一样。

奇怪吗？如果因为李帝努的话，那就更奇怪一些吧。黄仁俊是这样想着的。

#

跟李帝努认识有多久了？罗渽民掰手指头算算，大约有七年了。初中刚开学的时候也是像现在这样坐在桌子上布一层油渍的食堂里，穿着丑丑的校服坐在他对面，李帝努像只毛茸茸的小狗，被面烫到了仰着头伸舌头散热。

“jeno呀，人呢长嘴是可以用来把面吹凉的哦，”罗渽民挑起一筷子面，吹凉了吃给李帝努看，像幼儿园教小朋友吃饭的老师，“喏，看懂了吗？”

李帝努在那边皱皱鼻头，刘海微微湿润，好像被面散发的蒸汽洇湿了发尾，边敷衍着点头边把面里几根香菜挑出来放他碗里。

“就这么几根，够干嘛的啊。”罗渽民翻了个白眼，把碗捧起来去柜台要老板填了半碗香菜。

李帝努从初中开始就是他的同班同学，一起去报道所以学号也挨着，一直升到高中部也是同桌。罗渽民的爸爸和李帝努的爸爸是发小，于是他们两个也成了发小，虽然没有穿过同一条裤子，但是盖过一床被子，也抱过也搂过，实在是没有什么秘密可言。

罗渽民当然知道，李帝努喜欢他，就连这个也不算秘密。

李帝努这个人不知道什么浪漫，表白的时候是高二期末考试第一科结束，夏天很热，罗渽民把衣服袖子捞起来露着膀子穿，厚厚的刘海撩着露出额头，看见李帝努在校门口等他连手也不想碰，用步着细密汗珠的额头撞一下李帝努的肩头，湿漉漉的，像他们总是互相触碰的手心温度。

然后李帝努把手上的冰淇淋递过去，香草味，甜筒尖尖已经化得塌了，他着急舔一口，说不清是故意还是不故意的，也不知道是谁期待着发生的，嘴唇挂上了一小块的水渍，白色的，又有些透明，显得他嘴唇上亮晶晶。

“吃啊李帝努？”

罗渽民伸出舌头舔了一下，抬眼睛去看李帝努，但是他却回头看了眼校门口，又看了看他们两个站着的浓荫下，叹了口气低头亲上去。

“吃完了，回家。”

校园恋爱嘛，又是发小不可抑制的发展成情侣的恶俗剧情，当然罗渽民回家之后肯定要缠着李帝努盘问的，免不了少年人火热的一阵亲吻，白色校服短袖被抓住，扣子本被解开用来散热，露出来的锁骨却留下了谁犯罪的痕迹。

啊，然后就那样一直缠绵着了，不过高三他们都很少在学校待着，都忙着去外地集训比赛，回家的时间也很难碰上，偶尔见面了，好像连对方锁骨和唇是什么温度都忘记。

罗渽民是跟李帝努做过爱的，他记忆清晰得很，在他们家那栋老楼的楼道里，墙壁上全是下水道疏水和免费开锁的小广告，刚重新刷过墙，手指头碰一下会掉一层白粉。罗渽民就这么被李帝努按在墙上做，滚烫的阴茎进入他时感受着臀尖和冰凉墙壁触碰的感觉，腰上只有一双手扶着的手心温度，裸露的地方凉凉的，脑袋里还想着还好是白色的校服，看不出来脏。

但是他们太累了，没有戴套也没有内射，更没有不舍的热吻和互啃锁骨的戏码。地上淅淅沥沥的东西刺眼的很，罗渽民穿上裤子拿着扶手上挂着的书包，噔噔噔上楼回家了。

罗渽民想起来，他和李帝努刚认识的时候是什么场景，小学很小的时候，还会因为什么共有的东西吵架的年纪，还是几乎化了的甜筒，两双交握的手都沾上了黏腻的水渍，一边抢夺冰淇淋的使用权一边互瞪。

然后就突然明白为什么人们说成年人总是幼稚的，就像他和李帝努，小时候抢同一支冰淇淋，长大了上同一个男人。

#

李帝努是怎么知道罗渽民劈腿的呢？说实话还要感谢那个CP帖，虽然不知道能不能算上是劈腿，也不知道他们两个现在算情侣还是发小，除了没有上床这一环节别的一切照旧。

他从室友那里知道的帖子，别的他都不太关心的，只是有一层楼中楼里放了张图片，侧影瘦小的男生站在罗渽民旁边给他递二维码，罗渽民就那样笑着，画面停留于此，但是李帝努知道他会加的，就像不用想也知道，钓着人家玩的时候跟钓着自己是一样的，但是心甘情愿，因为喜欢，喜欢到不在乎别的一切。

还好那男生因为长相上佳，也跟罗渽民一样在他们美院那个校草帖里，翻到资料才知道他叫黄仁俊，学油画，开帖子的人跟他同一个社团，所以贴了很多黄仁俊的绘画作品，很厉害，比罗渽民那些小人漫画画得更好些。

所以戏剧存在的意义就是没有什么事老天慈悲赐谁的偶然，事情发展的走向在开端就被某个人写好了，画成线，线上的三个人就那样走着。李帝努往黄仁俊社团旁边的公交站前面一站去等着，在车窗边收伞，边掏手机打给罗渽民，边坐在往窗外望着，手上画着什么东西的黄仁俊旁边。

黄仁俊确实是天真的，他的不自然任谁都感受得到，更何况李帝努。他想象着罗渽民跟他相处时会是什么样子，那黏人精往仁俊脸上印口水的时候，说不定也是像他一样又逃避又享受，因为某人的嘴唇柔软，清淡的发香，和柔柔的指尖放在你脑袋后面揉捏着发尖。

但是他没想到会是黄仁俊，甩了罗渽民却喝醉在厕所里，打电话的时候李帝努惊讶又好笑，本来为了接近黄仁俊是去了解罗渽民在他身边相处的感觉，结果对方先依赖上他，小手抓着他手臂，小可怜似的脑袋瓜晃悠晃悠往他肩头上撞，就像罗渽民拿湿漉漉的额头去碰他肩头一样。

不过这次换黄仁俊先主动了，寒风里气氛不算太好，他只是搂紧他的腰，却都不去寻找贴上来的嘴唇的方向。

头一次这么狼狈，在酒店的门口，跟黄仁俊，他现任的前任，对方光着脚踩在他鞋上，一边抓着他衣领一边踮脚亲吻，小巧的舌尖总像鱼一样往他口腔里钻，胡乱舔着他上颚。

黄仁俊身材很好，尤其握住腰侧的时候，手心里的软肉灼烫着，让人不得不想留下印子，但是他没有，像抚慰似的一点点去亲吻他，安抚他挺立的乳尖和湿润的后穴，阴茎捅进去的时候发出淫靡的声音，伴随着瘦弱的小人儿胸腔里发出的闷哼呻吟，囊袋撞击着臀瓣时淫乱得快乐。

内射了吗？李帝努握着黄仁俊的肩膀，不敢用力抓着，因为他太瘦弱，生怕把人折断，滚烫的液体在他失神时迸发，黄仁俊张了张嘴，口水淫荡的滴落，亲吻的时候虎牙偶尔啄着他舌头，刺痛到清醒。

怎么能呢？李帝努烦燥得很，想在黄仁俊依赖上他之前约人出来见面。在他学校旁边自己租的公寓里，室友不知道出去干什么了，他跟黄仁俊隔着锅里蒸腾出来的热气面面相觑，往里面涮肉片和菜叶。

“仁俊，”李帝努看不清黄仁俊的表情，筷子在锅里绕了几圈，机械的夹起肉片往嘴里放，“世界上真的有那么多巧合吗？”

黄仁俊停了动作，不知道是被吓到了还是再仔细思考他提出的问题，微波炉工作的声音很刺耳，伴随着火锅咕嘟着的声音好像震耳欲聋。

“你想知道我和渽民的故事吗？”

然后世界都安静了，锅子里的肉片捞干净了，微波炉停止工作，热气散去之后李帝努看见黄仁俊红着眼睛落泪，但是没有任何表情。

#

早该想到的吧，李帝努和罗渽民。

黄仁俊想了想，他好像是在羡慕的，因为罗渽民和李帝努的人生轨迹很好很完整，他填进来画了几笔不是画龙点睛，反倒把他们给引到了无尽的路途里。

连带着自己，找不到来时的路，也找不到岔路口，前面和后面都没有人，路上该是黑的，伸手不见五指的黑。

李帝努见他哭了坐在他旁边，好像想安慰他，但是傻得仍然像个大狗狗，他不知道作何表情，想起来以前的事，他跟罗渽民在一起的时候很少哭，有一次被锁在教学楼的厕所里出不去，罗渽民接到他的求救电话马上赶来，把他带出去的时候走廊里也是没有灯一样黑，他脸上全是泪痕，一如既往的害怕一个人，被罗渽民抱着安慰，于是哭得更厉害。

就跟现在一样，李帝努安抚他的时候动作跟罗渽民如出一辙，就像一起生活了七年的默契，他也像当初那样把眼泪留在了肩头，李帝努和罗渽民的都是。

然后李帝努这才明白了，原来依赖着对方的一直是他啊，揉着黄仁俊的发尾时是这么想的，下一秒门开了，还以为是室友回来了，结果罗渽民拎着两包东西出现在门口，熟悉的把备用钥匙放在地毯下面，抬头跟李帝努对视的时候脸上的笑容也很熟悉，看到仁俊的时候表情却也没有变化。

“啊，打扰你们了？”

他看到罗渽民靠近时黄仁俊从他怀里站起来，睫毛上的泪珠倏地落下来，凳子被他的动作带得一阵刺耳响声。

“怕你们不够吃我还特意多带了一点肉哦，不过有隔板，用来给我涮香菜啦。”

罗渽民把李帝努拎出那个位置扔到对面去，然后把黄仁俊按到凳子里，重新开火往里面一个劲的加香菜。

“吃嘛…仁俊尼不要哭了，要不吃根香菜。”

“我叫渽民来的…”黄仁俊脸上的泪痕被罗渽民侧脸擦着，仍旧面无表情的去看李帝努，听了这话一阵李帝努头疼，去看罗渽民，那人仍离仁俊很近，近到几乎亲上黄仁俊的脸。

躲开了。李帝努舒了口气，不然他不知道该做何表情，罗渽民总是避免着跟李帝努对视交流，但是却温柔的给黄仁俊夹菜夹肉，见他不吃作势要拿起筷子喂他。

“仁俊尼为什么生气呢？我喜欢仁俊，仁俊却跟jeno纠缠不清，该生气的是我哦？”

黄仁俊肩膀瑟缩了一下，在李帝努家宽背椅子的衬托下显得更瘦了，罗渽民的脸把黄仁俊的脸挡了个严严实实，在李帝努的角度完全看不到他们两个任何一个人的表情，然后又只剩锅子的咕嘟声了，只不过这次罗渽民举着筷子，扭头去亲吻黄仁俊的时候口水交换的声音传进李帝努的耳朵里。

啊，仁俊该很开心吧，因为他们交换着口水了，仁俊亲吻罗渽民脆弱的舌尖时应该又幸福又难过。

于是李帝努去转到他们那边，蹲下脱了仁俊的裤子，在桌子底下隔着他的卡通纹内裤，描绘黄仁俊阴茎的形状，有些记忆被唤醒了之后仁俊的身体抖动了下，手却诚实的抓住李帝努的头发，前段有些难耐的渗出水来。

“为…什么……”

黄仁俊眼眶里又水盈盈的了，这时罗渽民已经开始脱他的上衣，而李帝努一边握着他的欲望一边去亲仁俊空闲下来的嘴。怎么会给他提问题的功夫呢？这张小嘴迷乱了两个人，他们连话都不想说，只想争先恐后的拥有他，或者同时。

而他的后穴则永远也不会停止出水，黄仁俊被放到床上的下一秒，难以启齿的地方伸进去两根手指，分明属于两个人，转动着角度，然后打算塞进去更多，比如他们挺立的欲望，在床上，黄仁俊不知道该干什么，只有流泪和不断淌出些淫靡的液体。

他会永远矛盾，矛盾着被两个人热吻，然后在床上感受两个人不同的体温。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 黄仁俊后记:不知道过去多久，某次在李帝努家洗澡出来碰见他跟罗渽民在客厅接吻，好像觉得良心得到了安慰。


End file.
